


Carnival

by zip_kicks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zip_kicks/pseuds/zip_kicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John really, I'm fine. Let's go find some Advil or something." John let himself be dragged, but glared at Brittany. At seeing the first security guard, he stopped him and reported the incident. They were led to the security tent, where they were asked questions, Alex was given a proper ice bag, and eventually asked to write the report down.</p><p>In which John and Alex decide to go to the carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

Alex blinked at the flashes of light as he and John smiled in the photo booth. They had decided to go to the carnival that was in town and to remember the date, they had decided to get their pictures taken. After smiling awkwardly, laughing loudly, and kissing for the pictures, they began to climb out of the photo booth. John climbed out on the left side, going to retrieve the pictures. Alex climbed out the right, ducking to avoid the top of the photo booth. In doing so, he ran face first at full force into the arcade game next to him. He exclaimed loudly and held onto his forehead, swearing quietly. John ran to the other side of the booth, forgetting about the photos for a moment. "Alex!" He said, lifting Alex's face. Alex had somehow managed to slam his face into the monopoly game next to the photo booth. His eyebrow was red, and he already had a huge bruise forming on the right side of his forehead. John winced at it.  
"John, I'm fine." Alex said, trying to remove his head from John's hands. John held on tight, examining his bruise. "Alex that might be a concussion. We need to ice that." He went and grabbed their shared drink, placing it gingerly on Alex's forehead. Alex winced, breathing hard. He held it there as he watched John walk to the arcade attendant. "John what are you doing?" He asked. John walked to the bored looking attendant. "Hey, my boyfriend just hit his head really hard on the monopoly game trying to get out of the photo booth. You might consider moving it a few inches to the left." The attendant, Brittany according to her name tag, sneered at John. "Whatever, I'll talk to my manager about it." Upon hearing these words, Alex felt his blood go cold. John was unnaturally quiet, but Alex knew it was just the calm before the storm. He tried to drag John away.  
"John really, I'm fine. Let's go find some Advil or something." John let himself be dragged, but glared at Brittany. At seeing the first security guard, he stopped him and reported the incident. They were led to the security tent, where they were asked questions, Alex was given a proper ice bag, and eventually asked to write the report down. Alex wrote, filling up two pages with unbelievable accuracy of the events. He signed, dated, and handed the clipboard back to the officer. They were told they would be contacted and that they were free to go. Alex walked out of the tent, grimacing at the bright lights. John looked at his boyfriend with concern, before taking his arm and leading him to the car. When they finally got home, John navigated the small apartment with no lights on, placing Alex gingerly on the bed. He changed out Alex's ice pack, checked his symptoms, which showed no signs of a concussion, just a nasty lump on his head, and got up to get Alex Advil. Upon returning with the Advil, Alex shook his head. "I don't want any."  
John stared at him, not moving his hand. Alex moved John's hand away, only for John to return it to it's original position. "John, I said I'm fine." He said. "I'm not giving you a choice, I'm telling you." John said, he voice stern. Alex glared at him."I'm telling you, I don't want to take any."  
"You have one option Alex. Take the bottle-"  
"Oh, I'll take the bottle. And put it over here-"  
"Alexander!"  
"John!" They argued, their voices rising. John sighed, collecting his thoughts. "You need to take it so you can avoid the headache coming your way." Alex stared at him. "When I want to take it I will. I don't want to." He said sternly, not removing his eyes from John's. After a minute or so of staring, John broke away, sighing in defeat.  
"Fine." he said, and turned so that his full body was on the bed. Alex cuddled up to him, rubbing his injured head on John's chest and shoulder. "Thank you," he said, "For everything you did today. I love you." John hugged him tightly, his anger melting away. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Actually based on a true story of me slamming my head into the monopoly game in Orlando. If you wanna talk, I'm @zip-kicks on tumblr! Let me know what you think!


End file.
